


【佐鸣】水火不容

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 疾风佐与七代目的场合/语言羞辱/第一人称
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	【佐鸣】水火不容

我第一次发现他的怪癖是在那个刻着漩涡家纹的房子里。  
那天下大暴雨，雷电不知道劈中了哪颗树，他跌跌撞撞地爬上那下水管道般肮脏的楼梯，御神袍濡湿了一大片，想必沾着泥和腥气的雨。火影室的窗玻璃碎了，被路上打棒球的小子敲烂的。他差点被玻璃扎中手臂，结果还是挂了彩，我走进来的时候他正在收拾地上那些碎烂的垃圾，火影袍歪斜地挂在椅背上。他可能刚刚午睡起来，做了一个不太好的梦，转过头的时候眼神蒙灰，看我像看什么劣质品。所以我想到那份抗拒来自于他做的梦，梦到我把他压在那个伸手就能够到顶的狭小浴室里，那扇正在起雾的浴门上有他的指印。水龙头的孔有几个被浊物堵塞，水柱极小，勉强可以清理一个成年男子的身体，他回忆起来尤其啰嗦，爱说我和他的琐事，我一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，唯独记得他说要把自己弄脏的御神袍洗干净，上面还留着他自己的东西。我这才想起来，他家是没有洗衣机的。  
他当了火影之后还是没有搬出去，我每次回来都能如愿在那些地方找到他。如果不是火影楼，就一定是那个年久失修的小房子，或者那家驿站大小的拉面店。这让人很难想到他三十二岁了还没结婚，更不要提有孩子。他的私生活简单得可怕。有人打趣他应当领养一个男孩等到他老了之后照顾他，他轻松地跳开这个话题，等到办公室里的人走了就站起来，无奈地叹气让我从窗子跳进来。我打碎过那扇窗，垃圾桶里清扫的玻璃碎渣上还有愤怒的残留，他像照顾孩子那样收拾那些烂摊子，一边埋怨着下不为例一边次次如此。我不理他，做完我想做的事跳窗离开，不知道他在我身后叹了多少个气。  
我回木叶的大多理由是一时兴起，不过他显然不太相信，想尽招数用什么方法挽留我，但很少动武。我讨厌他总把我当个小孩，因为理所当然地，这个自以为是的大人不肯用他忍界第一的力量让人折服，有力量也偏要靠嘴，这一点尤其让我厌恶。所以我会用东西堵住他的嘴，不管是什么，他的衣服，我的衣服，或者我自己的嘴。他的道德底线好像就只是那嘴碰嘴之间的一厘米，零点九厘米就是行，一点一厘米就会严肃拒绝，哪怕他的反抗无效，同样的欲拒还迎的戏码却不知道演过了多少回。  
上一次我操他是一个礼拜之前，他背靠办公的桌子一身疲态，手底下和身体四周七零八落地散着任务卷轴，用墨水写着密密麻麻的暗部密文，我匆匆扫过一眼从中略知一二。与其说他是在做火影不如说他更像是全村人的父母，大事小事但凡交到他手里就一一完成，有人猜测这是他不结婚也不谈恋爱的理由，因为绝对不会有人想到这个正直威严的火影时常被自己的学生操到泪眼迷蒙、双腿发抖。  
我找到他，他连爬起来应付我的力气也没有，说让我回家等他，他还有一堆事情要处理。事实上每次性爱开始之前他拒绝我的理由都是这个，但最终还是会演变成我把他从那些重要或不重要、但大多与我无关的繁冗公事里拽出来，把他压在办公桌上或者前不久才刷了漆的白墙，亦或是随便什么人就能推开的房门上。他的拒绝很快就会因为无法思考而像火苗一样消失殆尽，他是火那么我就是打消他的一切的水，他会被迫承受我的侵犯而在每一次的性爱里把羞耻心和道德伦理丢在脑后，就像我问他我是谁，他好像完全不记得那样一边舔着我的手指一边连一个简短的名字都说不完全，然后我会狠狠地、用力地顶进他早就被我侵犯了无数次的身体，不是他的话在征服我，而是我用我的力量征服他。  
今天同样如此。我在卷轴堆里脱掉他的衣服，他被我按在地板上，挣扎的力度很小，让人怀疑他是不是从来都没有认认真真抵抗过，他只是试图撑起手臂，或者用语言上的威吓让我从他的身上下去，晃着腰躲开我撕掉他内裤的手。那件御神袍好像是他最后的尊严，他抓着全身上下唯一的衣物怒视我，让我不要太过分，我说好吧，你可以留着那件衣服，然后顺从他的心意保留他最后那一点可怜到不能再可怜的尊严。  
我开始摸他的脸，他的脖子，然后是他的躯干，手指掐住他胸前的乳头用力拉扯，听他嘶哑的声音带着喘息叫我的名字，大概率是拒绝却并不顶用的废话。我用随身携带的护额堵住了他的嘴，他的叫声闷在一块金属的方块形物体后面，并且带着属于我的划痕。那是叛忍的护额，现在堵住了火影七代目的嘴。我轻蔑地看着他，粗暴地揉弄他的下身将他推上快感的浪尖，他两腿绷紧，小腿肚习惯性地痉挛，然后不由自主地往回缩却因为我的阻拦只能被迫反复夹紧我的身体。御神袍很快变得皱巴，甚至沾上了他自己射出来的东西。他的大腿脱力滑落，贴着衣物的大腿根部也因此被抹上精液，看起来一塌糊涂。他的胸膛上下起伏，目光低垂落到自己狼狈的下半身，发红的眼眶一片湿润，微微抽搐的身体像是又迎来了高潮后的第二个小高潮。  
他曲起膝盖抵住我的手臂，发力将我推开一些。绑在脑后的护额头带因为刚才的蹭动有些松了，从他的脸上掉下来落到颈窝明显的脖子上，护额的金属表面带着湿漉漉的水光，一摸全是方才从他嘴里来不及咽下而溢出的唾液，这会又打湿了他自己的脖子和御神袍的纽扣。等到他的眼神终于聚焦，他这才撑着地面想让自己慢慢站起来，扶正穿戴好他的火影袍，捡起已经被我撕烂的内裤扔进垃圾桶，下身真空地套上一条裤子继续办公。他总是想得太简单。  
我抓住他的脚踝将他的大腿下压，他猝不及防地被我压倒，我捏他脚踝的力度恰好能让他感到疼痛又不止于发出大叫。我知道这个人奇怪又色情的癖好，像是什么受虐狂一样时常因为疼痛勃起射精甚至于用后面高潮。上一次我们印象深刻的性爱是在他的家里，他累得瘫倒在床很快陷入昏睡，我从浴室里出来，手指插进他的屁股搅弄我前不久射在里面的东西，他皱着眉发出轻声呻吟，我把他抱起来抵在那张床的床板上然后开始用力操他，他终于惊慌失措地醒过来，试图用他可笑的挣扎和两条打抖的腿让我离开他的身体，我没有刻意触碰他的前列腺，只是用手抬高他的大腿让他下半身悬空，大拇指按住的地方恰好是我在上一次性爱时在他身上留下的牙印，然后那位总是正襟危坐的火影开始向我求饶，起初他会用带着哭腔的呵斥我的全名，说宇智波佐助，然后让我不要再按他那个地方。微妙的痛感向中心聚拢，爬进他被我反复进出的后穴，一丝一缕的快感来得不够猛烈却漫长到足以折磨他到彻底高潮。  
我面无表情地俯瞰他那双充满了水雾的通蓝眼睛，像是大洋深处的幽蓝风暴要把我吞噬，他时而眯起时而睁开的眼睛好像蝴蝶那么脆弱，直到蝴蝶也变成绵软的水流。我实在讨厌极了他那双像在刻意为他自己，为我们那段不可追回的往事求情下跪的眼睛，里面藏着他最喜欢拿出来的故事，小时候趴在我的床边为我读的绘本，在我跟在他后面喊着鸣人老师的时候他的满心愉悦。  
我粗暴地用手盖住他的眼睛，一手抬起他的腿，另一只手直奔干涩的后穴，不经润滑直接插了进去。他大张着嘴吐出吃痛的呻吟，想要歪过脑袋却被我强行扳正，我怒不可遏，他明明拥有能够让我向他认输的力量却从不使用，害怕或者不屑，但不管是什么样的理由都不能为这个自以为是到极点的火影开脱。我时常被这样的愤怒折磨，这是他带给我的，所以我把愤怒藏在性爱里加倍地还给他，以一个学生的姿态把曾经教导我的老师操到再也说不出话，只能吐出断续色情的喘息，把他操到双腿都不能合拢，只能哭叫着绷紧了脚背然后射精，把他操到从此至今不需要阴茎的插入，只需要我用手按摩他的会阴，用手指轻轻按压前列腺的大概位置就能到达高潮。他痛恨的，喜爱的，珍贵的，遗憾的，再也不能拿回来的我统统今朝还给他。我说你应该抬起头，看看墙壁上挂着的历代火影的挂像，看看你的父亲四代目火影，看看你的祖辈，他们曾经坐在这里办公，你只能被我按在地上一遍又一遍侵犯。你的父亲知道吗，曾经的其他火影会知道吗？鹿丸呢，那个聪明的军师，他会知道吗？还有那个总是为你检查身体的粉头发忍者，那些爱慕你的人都会知道吗？  
我咬着他的耳朵，手指探进更深的地方，肠壁上的软肉反复绞紧入犯的异客，他喘得断断续续，好像我的手指伸进的地方截断的是什么他生命的来源，每次我操他他都是这样，就好像我们共同的话题合该是死亡，合该是我杀了他，或者他暴怒而起轻而易举杀了我。他分明可以变成后者。我不知道他这样凝重的喘息是在等待什么，等待我杀了他，等待我用性器填满他正在流水的后面的入口，填满他长久以来的寂寞，填满他怎么样都滔滔不绝的嘴。  
他让我不要再继续说下去。  
他说佐助，你是一个善良的好孩子。  
他还说，你应该回来，大家都在等你回来。  
他仍旧说，如果我不阻止他，他大概会永远地这么说下去，反反复复地咀嚼一个名字，围绕一个主题展开他枯燥又无聊的长篇大论，我没兴趣听，更没兴趣知道他如此执着的理由，我的愤怒就是理由，我只知道我应该在他准备继续这么讲下去的时候操他，把他翻过来抬起他的臀部，然后就这么插进去用力地干他。  
我果然这么做了。我抽出手指，拎起他的两条胳膊，其中一条胳膊只是别人为他装上的义肢，缠满了白色的绷带，我抓住他的手腕反剪在背后，捞起他的腰，掰开他的臀部，他会因为我的注视而羞愧得埋起脑袋，然后我会利用他的羞耻心毫不留情地顶进去。  
他的反抗终于破碎了，就像那扇曾经被我打碎的窗玻璃，他理应是负全责的那一个。我冷笑着掐住他的后颈，将性器埋进我力所能及的最深处，他颤抖着发不出来一句话，只能哆嗦地喊我的名字。被填满的感觉每一次都让他觉得新奇，并为此兴奋到颤抖，我了解这个陪伴了我十几年的火影，他想要我留下，想要我的寂寞填满他的寂寞，用任何方式，哪怕现在正在和他做爱的人是他曾经的学生，我想他会觉得高兴，因为他流水硬挺的下身就是最好的证明，不需要任何的安抚，光是我的插入就可以让他达到这样的地步。是的，他就是我的老师，就是这样一个火影。  
我开始狠狠地操他，用力撞上他体内的前列腺，那会让他发出丢人的哭叫。他前列腺的位置长得并不深，他会打着磕绊拒绝我反复摩擦那里，可是他的弱点好像就是我的必经之处，不管我抽出还是顶入都会撞上让他觉得最舒服的地方。  
杀了我啊，我边用力顶弄他边用愤怒的声音低吼，拿出你的能耐，火影大人，与其自以为是地把你当成是我的父亲，不如现在就杀了我。我掐住他的胯部，抽出自己的性器，带出一些红肿的穴肉，他的下身湿了一片，仍旧不知饥饱地反复吃入我整根东西，流出来的前列腺液甚至打湿了我的手和他自己的腿根，上面还混着一些干涸的白色和透明的液体。他曾经被我在那间狭窄的浴室干到失禁，他根本无法拒绝体内外攻击前列腺的感觉，只能颤抖着释放，那感觉大概让他爽到了极点，以致于但凡有哪一次我做得比平时过分一些，他都会这样。在光滑的玻璃门上反复抓握，拼命努力到让人觉得可怜，但是依然没能抓住什么可以让他承力的东西，他只好握成拳，以此发泄身后被灌进来的过多的快感。  
我时常在想是什么让他接受我，又是什么让他拒绝我。然而事实上他没有哪一次拒绝过我，哪怕是第一次我刚满十七岁，一个三十二岁的男人和一个十七岁的男孩做爱他也未曾明确表示过不可以。他的道德观念深一脚浅一脚好像就这么被我踏破了，我不知道他的底线在哪里，我也没有兴趣去了解。  
他的腰部下塌，微微摇晃起臀部大概在迎合我，现在他的表情一定淫乱不堪，满脸都是他的眼泪混着唾液，视线模糊到看不清我的脸。我拽掉他的御神袍塞到他身下，他立刻如获至宝般地攥紧，用牙齿或者用手指把那些布料绞在一起，快感好像变成了衣物摩擦间的褶皱，他越是爽快，我看得越清。  
我的老师湿得实在厉害，性器的进出好像已经变成了不需要我用力动作就可以完成的事，但相比起这样我还是更乐于享受破开他干涩得没有一丝润滑的穴口，用他最喜欢的痛楚征服这个高高在上的火影。他掉进快感的深渊再也爬不起来，嘴里嘟囔着不知道喊了什么，说不要，求饶，喊着慢点或我进的实在太深，或者有关快感和性的一切混乱的语言，喊着什么人的名字，但总归是我。  
是我在干他，用那根性器斩断了他的理智，把他脑子里有关火影工作和其他人的一切都赶跑，唯独现在我可以确认他的世界里只剩下了我。  
我们激烈的动作把办公桌撞得哗啦作响，上面的瓷杯掉下来在我的脚边打碎，我的呼吸乱作一团，而在掉下来的物品当中我发现了那张总是倒扣在他办公桌上的照片——我和他的照片。我理所当然地翻过来，然后理所当然地发现镜头前的他抱着我，我坐在他的手臂上只有他笑得开心。显然我拒绝面对摄影师的镜头，这张并不具有任何纪念意义的照片甚至连年代都已经过去了很久，他依然留着。他的念旧也是他与生俱来的一大性格，我拽着他的头发让他抬起头来，然后把照片放到他眼前。这就是你怀念的那个宇智波佐助，这就是你想要的吗？  
他的沉默惹怒了我，我就着现在的姿势把他翻过来，沾满了液体的手指伸进他的嘴里一阵搅弄，他的牙齿上下咬合轻轻地夹住我的手指，然后又是涨满的唾液留下来。我抽出又重新挺进去，他不可抑制地咬住了那两根我塞进他嘴里的东西，呜咽着要我放开他，可我无法不愤怒。他色情的样子让我想要继续侵犯他，也想要我就在此地就这么杀了他，那些往事和他的语言潮水一样进入我的脑海，我双目怒视他在性爱中狼狈糟糕的脸，肾上腺素的飞升让我几乎不知道我的嘴里挤出了怎样残忍的语言，我掐住他的脸迫使他的脖子后仰，身体绷紧了像一根琴弦，拉出残酷又好看的弧度，一把弓要我即刻杀了他。他的眼睛蓝得如此纯粹，柔软得像河床在春天腐烂，坚硬得像是高墙被钢筋支起，他颤抖的手盖住我的五根指头，在我激烈的语言中说他不是。  
他不是救世主，更不是我的英雄。他是我的老师，默许一个十七岁的学生不知道第多少次掐住了他生命的火焰，而正是因为他十二分信赖让我如此气愤，他燃烧或者熄灭，明明掌握在我的手里却总坚信自己应当是前者。如今他早就过了而立之年，本不该如此天真地相信我不会杀了他，可他就是有十成十的把握我不会，我永远不会让他熄灭。  
他把我的手慢慢拨开，可我无论如何都想要救你。  
我因惊讶的双眼慢慢睁大，他伸出手将我的脑袋拢过去，再次重复了一遍刚才的话。  
可我无论如何都想要救你。

FIN


End file.
